clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew
is a contestant from Season 8 and Season 10. He is most known for being incredibly likeable and spending the entirety of final tribal council spreading positivity, culminating in him winning Season 8 and being one of the most beloved CPORG contestants. Returning in Legends, Matthew found himself reliant on his alliance with Rogi to take him deep. Once his ally lost power, however, Matthew soon fell to the majority alliance, leaving in 5th after a power-play by John Cody. Season 8: The Elements Matthew begun the game by being placed on the ice tribe, Pakari, who were categorized by being logical thinkers with the ability to play ice-cold strategic games, however it became quickly evident that this was not Matthew's play style in the slightest. Very quickly he became a pleasure to be around, resulting in him being saved by McCloud and Louise at his first tribal council he visited, even though fellow puffle Napster was gunning for him. This trend continued once the merge hit, as at the next tribal council, Maple was next to try oust Matthew, only for Matthew to be spared once again. Throughout this time, Matthew continued to try his hardest in every immunity challenge, but was unfortunately coming up dead last in every one, despite his best efforts. Eventually, the puffle numbers had dwindled down, and at the final five just him and Pom Pom remained. Due to Pom Pom's antagonistic gameplay and Matthew's much more wholesome nature, Matthew was spared once more, but not without the nervousness of being put into a re-vote against Pom Pom, after a vote split was done in case Pom Pom had a second idol. With three penguins and just himself left as the last puffle, Matthew was able to pull out a clutch immunity win in the final immunity challenge, due to Jay deliberately sacrificing his own lead in the challenge, allowing Matthew who was in second place to catch up, and when Louise answered the final trivia question wrong, it was enough for Matthew to win the final immunity. Despite this, he still voted incorrectly once more, a trend that had occurred at every previous tribal Matthew attended. This was called into question at the final tribal council, mainly by AT, who claimed that Matthew was forgettable and weak. Matthew didn't let this get to him, stating in his jury speech that he was proud to have made it to the end, even if he had no clue how he was doing it and was still unsure how he hadn't gone home yet, also stating that despite always voting the wrong person, he, and everyone else, should be proud of themselves for being good friends. This heartfelt and wholesome response to the jury warmed their hearts, and was enough to secure him three of the four jury votes, crowning him the Sole Survivor and winner of Season 8. Jury Speech and Responses to Questioning Due to the iconic nature of Matthew's final tribal council performance, his opening speech and subsequent responses to jury questions are being archived here. Due to Matthew being a fictitious puffle character, his speech was created through predictive text on iPhone. '''Opening Speech: '''I'm so proud to say I have no clue how I am doing it this week because I'm not going home yet I don't know why but I'm so sorry to say I didn't know that you were just wondering if I could have you had to do that it was meant to be the way I was voted for the wrong person but you have a no one who has been to the wrong place for a while and you should be proud to have a better person and then I would have been a better friend than that. '''Matthew @ Jay: '''Is the best song of all time I just wanted to make you feel better and then I'll just let it be my first thing. '''Matthew @ McCloud: '''is the one who has the best song of all time but the most important is that it has to do a lot more like that. '''Matthew when asked to 'tear each others' games apart' by Jay, @ AT: '''AT and a daddy and I have no clue who I was voted wrong with my brother but I was voted for him a little bit more of the same as him. '''Similarly, @ Louise: '''Louise are a great man who has a lot to say he has no clue how about the game he is a man of a tribe that has a good idea. Season 10: Legends WIP Trivia * Matthew is the first winner to have never voted for person leaving at a single tribal council. ** He did this despite visiting every single tribal council aside from one. * Matthew continued the trend of every puffle that won winning the final immunity challenge (with the exception of Ms. Plum, although her owner Jon won the final immunity challenge, thus effectively granting her immunity as he was always going to keep her). * Matthew is the first puffle to have a jury speech. ** Due to puffles' inability to speak, this was achieved through randomized predictive iPhone text. * He has a cute lil blue tongue like a lizard :3 and dapper lookin goggles 8)